


Unplanned

by thesilencebeforeastorm



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Comfort, Comfort fic, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, aot - Freeform, as a thought tho, eren is such a loving boyfriend, mention of abortion, slightttt angst at first but then some fluff, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilencebeforeastorm/pseuds/thesilencebeforeastorm
Summary: The reader is a college student who finds out she's pregnant with Eren's baby. Reader shares the news and worries with her best friend Mikasa, before finally telling Eren.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger x Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 96





	Unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

“Y/n, your results are back. Congratulations, you’re pregnant”.

Pregnant

That was the only word that had been replaying in your mind all day. For a few weeks now, you had been feeling sick and unable to come up with a reason why. Feeling too sick to even go to class, you decided to get checked out in the nurse’s office at your university only for her to break the news to you. 

You sat on your bed in your dorm, figuring out a way to tell Eren the news. Would he be happy? Would he be upset? The two of you had never spoken about having kids, especially only dating for two years and being juniors in college. The thoughts in your mind were all over the place, unsure of how to put them together. You wanted to tell someone the news to see if they could give you advice on how and when to tell him. The only good idea you came up with was telling your roommate Mikasa. Looking at the time, you figured she’d be back from class any minute. You waited anxiously for her to show up.

Ten minutes felt like thirty and you could no longer wait for her to show up. Getting up and walking to the door, you heard her right outside talking to Armin before you opened the door and grabbed her arm to pull her inside.

“Hi Armin, bye Armin”, was all you could say before you closed the door harshly in his face, leaving him baffled as to what just happened, before walking away. Having Mikasa inside your shared room, you pressed her body so her back could touch the door before having your arms holding out front and your hands pressed against the door, not letting her escape.

“Mind telling me what that was all about?”, she asked you.

“Mika I got a problem”. Mika was a nickname you gave her after the two of you became close friends. She grew fond of it.

“What is it?”

You bit your lip nervously. “I’m pregnant”.

“You’re what?”, she asked you, her eyes looking at yours with confusion.

“I’m pregnant, Mika…”

The room grew quiet, both of you trying to process the sudden turn of events.

“How far along are you?”

Setting your arms down from the door to give her some space, you looked down before responding.

“4 weeks”.

“4 weeks and you’re just finding out now? Couldn’t you tell sooner?”

Feeling slightly attacked by the question, you responded.

“Idk Mika, I thought I was pmsing or something!”, you said as you waved your hands in the air in frustration. “4 weeks is still pretty early. It wasn’t until I was feeling sick every morning and I missed my period that I didn’t get it checked out. You wouldn’t have known because your class is super early so you’re already gone by the time I wake up”. 

Feeling the room grow quiet again, you sat on Mikasa’s bed and ran your fingers through your hair.

“I see… that explains why you would miss out on lunch. So…how are you going to tell Eren?”

Eren… 

“I don’t know, I was hoping you could tell me that.”

Mikasa looked down, trying to come up with an answer for you. She had known Eren for some time now and knew what he was like. He wouldn’t be mad at something like this, especially knowing how much he loved you. Knowing that, she walked over towards you and sat down on her bed, gathering your hands in hers.

“Where’s Eren right now?”

You looked at the time on the clock. It was 2:15 pm. Eren wouldn’t be out of class until 3:30.

“He’s in class right now, he won’t be out for another hour and some change.”

Mikasa looked at the clock before looking back at you. “Then you should bring him here and tell him after class. I can go somewhere until the two of you finish talking." 

You took a deep breath, looking away from your friend. "What if he gets upset about it?”

She placed her hand on your chin and motioned you to look at her. “Eren wouldn’t be upset at something like this”.

“You don’t know that”.

“Well you won’t know until you tell him. You can’t hide this from him either”

Giving her a half smile, you knew what you had to do. Hiding this from Eren wasn’t something you could do, though the fear of him being unhappy about the news set your anxiety into overdrive. Even though you never thought about having kids while in college, having Eren’s kid didn’t seem like such a bad idea. Sure, you had school to worry about but who else better to have a kid with than the one you love. You let go of Mikasa’s hands before embracing her in a hug, thanking her for her advice.

~

To: Eren

"Hey, can you come to my dorm room? I gotta tell you something."

2 minutes passed

From: Eren

"Everything okay?"

Was it okay?

To: Eren

"I don’t know. Just come by please."

1 minute passed 

From: Eren

"Give me a few minutes then, I’m wrapping up here."

To: Eren

"Okay"

With Mikasa long gone, you waited a while, twiddling your thumbs in circles while you sat on your bed. Each passing minute had your heart racing, the feeling of wanting to throw up creeping up on you more and more. You settled for a piece of gum on your nightstand to relieve the nausea. A few more minutes went by before you heard a knock on your door. You got up and walked over, hesitating to open the door. Not wanting to keep him waiting any longer you opened the door, greeted by his worried green eyes looking down at yours.

“Hey babe”, he said as he walked inside and placed a sweet kiss on your lips. “What’s wrong?”

You took a shaky breath. “H-hey Eren, uh I uh.. had to tell you something. 

You took his hand in yours and sat down on your bed, unsure of how to break the news to him. The anxiety was just too bad to get any proper words out. Noticing how lost in thought you were, he got a bit closer to your face for you to snap out of it.

"Hellooo.. Y/n?”. You jumped up a bit.

“Oh, sorry.. right… um..”. You took a good look at his long brown hair put up in a bun and his green eyes staring into yours and thought this was it. It was now or never. “I’m pregnant”.

“What?”, Eren asked you as he blinked a few times trying to register what you had just said. You noticed he had a similar reaction to Mikasa.

“I’m pregnant Eren… 4 weeks”. Part of you had some weight lifted off your chest now that he knew but his reaction is what you were waiting for. At least a minute had passed by.

“You’re pregnant huh… we never spoke about having kids”.

You knew it. You knew he wouldn’t be happy about it considering it wasn’t even planned.

You felt your hands grip his harder. “I knew you wouldn’t be happy about it, I can get rid of it if -”

You didn’t even get to finish before Eren cut you off. “Don’t you ever suggest something like that ever again”. You felt his eyes pierce though yours as tears slowly filling your eyes from the anxiety.

“Y-you’re not upset about it?”, you asked him. “I just thought…”. Your words faded as you felt him wipe a tear that had fell from your eyes.

“Well you thought wrong and no I’m not upset about it. It wasn’t something we planned but we’ll figure it out. Don’t ever suggest to get rid of our kid. Ever”

Our kid… you thought to yourself. You felt stupid for even suggesting such a thing.

You sighed. “I’m sorry Eren…”

He gave you a soft smile. “Don’t be”.

He looked at your stomach before placing his hand on it. “I’m gonna be a dad…”, he said softly.

You let out a laugh as more tears fell from your eyes. Wiping them away, you looked at his hand on your stomach before looking at him. “And I’m gonna be a mom”.

He grabbed your hands once more and kissed them. “The best mom ever."


End file.
